Infame
by Heroiine
Summary: Shaoran alzó una mano, acomodándole un cabello tras la oreja. —¿Me perdonarás?— Sakura, en medio del lío que era su mente y la inconciencia, escuchó el sutil murmullo del castaño y sonrío. —No tengo nada por lo que perdonarte—susurró, acomodándose mejor en su pecho antes de quedar dormida. Y en ese momento, Shaoran se sintió tan mierda como nunca antes. Y tuvo ganas de llorar.


**Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es la primer cosa que escribo y que subo así que ahora entiendo cuando leo que otras chicas dicen estar nerviosas por publicar su primer historia. Si, son demasiados nervios.**

**Como sea, ojalá les guste y la historia sea bienvenida :)**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**

* * *

**Infame.**

**Summary:** Shaoran alzó una mano, acomodándole un cabello tras la oreja. —¿Me perdonarás?— Sakura, aún en el lío que era su mente y la inconciencia embargándola, escuchó el sutil murmullo del castaño y sonrío. —No tengo nada por lo que perdonarte—susurró, acomodándose más en su pecho antes de quedar completamente dormida. Y en ese momento, Shaoran se sintió tan mierda como nunca antes. Y tuvo ganas de llorar.

**Capítulo 1:**

Si había una razón por la que las fiestas de Eriol Hiraguizawa eran las más ansiadas por todos los adolescentes del Instituto, era por el mero hecho que esas, eran las más alocadas.

¿La razón? No se sabía con exactitud. Quizás era por el descontrol que se generaba al saber que no habían adultos que supervisaran el lugar durante y después de la fiesta o porque, al ser una casa de gran tamaño y con un patio igual de grande, el moreno no tenía problema en que invitados trajeran a sus amigos, o amigos de los amigos de los amigos, o que se colaran personas que absolutamente nadie conocía. Y esto, era algo que no en todas las fiestas se pudiera gozar ya sea porque a diferencia de él, no vivían solos o el lugar donde la fiesta era realizada no era tan grande.

El asunto, era que cuando Eriol realizaba una fiesta, está era la comidilla de los chismes durante una o dos semanas en el Instituto. Chismes sobre qué hicieron diversas personas en la fiesta iban viajando de boca en boca, distorsionando y agregando alguna información en el pase. Y la mayoría de lo que se decía, no eran cosas muy buenas para los implicados. Aunque con el alcohol, el descontrol y la falta de memoria producto de ambos, la veracidad de los rumores era todo un misterio; pero eso no era algo que preocupase mucho a los estudiantes, después de todo, ¿qué importaba si era verdad o no algo cuando se puede criticar con "motivos" a otra persona?

Sakura, al igual que siempre, asistió a la fiesta acompañada de su mejor amiga: Tomoyo Daidouji. Sin embargo, su presencia allí no era por deseo propio, sino más bien por obligación de su amiga y para no sentirse culpable después por no haber ido a la fiesta de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Eriol, ella y Tomoyo eran mejores amigos y eso, era un hecho que seguía sorprendiendo a las demás personas. No por Tomoyo y Eriol, sus personalidades eran muy similares: ambos perceptivos, vivaces, disfrutaban de una buena fiesta como de un buen vaso de vodka; mientras que Sakura era distraída, tranquila, prefería la buena compañía de un libro antes que ir a "perder la noche" en una fiesta, como ella le decía. La única similitud es que eran alegres y gentiles pero aparte de eso, la castaña desentonaba completamente con esos dos.

—Tomoyo —llamó, estirando las mangas de su desabrigado saco al sentir como esté no la protegía demasiado del frío de la noche. La aludida dejó de mirar a la gente que había en el patio trasero de la casa, frente a ella, y volteó a ver a su amiga—Creo que yo ya me voy a casa. —agregó, cruzándose de brazos en un vago intento por calentarse más.

Se reprochó internamente por no haber traído el tapado negro, que daba la impresión de ser mucho más abrigador que ese débil saquito, pero Tomoyo no la había dejado. Según ella, el tapado cubría mucha piel; el problema era: que a Sakura no le interesaba mostrar piel, sólo quería un abrigo que la protegiera del frío.

—¿Qué? —se exaltó la morena, girándose completamente hacia ella. Sakura la envidió porque a pesar de ser ella la que usaba unos ajustados jeans y una remera blanca holgada sobre una musculosa negra -que cumplía la función de no dejar ver lo que la remera blanca si dejaba ver- junto con un saco negro, era ella la que no podía dejar de temblar de frío en vez de ser Tomoyo, que sólo vestía una corta falda blanca y un top negro—¡Pero si llegamos hace apenas media hora!

—Tengo mucho frío —protestó, con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—Esa no es excusa, Sakura. Ven, vamos a buscar a Eriol.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera refutar algo más, su amiga ya la había tomado por la muñeca y la arrastraba al medio del mar de gente.

Tardaron poco más de otros treinta minutos en encontrar al moreno. Ninguna de las dos se sorprendió demasiado cuando, al verlo por primera vez en la noche, él estaba con un vaso que, Sakura podía poner una mano en el fuego asegurando que contenía alcohol ya que, aparentemente, en esa fiesta no había agua ni ninguna otra cosa que careciera de alcohol; y acorralando a una chica contra la pared, a quién no parecía molestarle en absoluto el hecho de que Eriol estuviera invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

Era una escena que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura habían visto en varias ocasiones, después de todo, en todas las fiestas a las que iba, Eriol se buscaba diferentes _victimas_ con las que entretenerse tanto en la fiesta como en la cama. Y, al igual que siempre que lo veían en esa situación, Sakura sintió el familiar aprieto de Tomoyo a su muñeca. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle a Tomoyo que era mejor darse la vuelta y dejar a Eriol con sus cosas pero antes de que un sonido saliera de sus labios, Tomoyo ya había avanzado, arrastrándola consigo, sólo se detuvo cuando quedaron frente al moreno y su víctima. No hizo falta de que alguna dijera algo, Eriol se giró en su dirección al sentir la presencia de alguien más cercas y al verlas, se acercó a ellas, dejando sorprendida, enojada y sola a la casi-víctima.

—Se ven bien, chicas. —las saludó, con su característica sonrisa coqueta.

Tomoyo le correspondió el gesto con la misma coquetería que él; en cambio Sakura, lo hizo con un poco de timidez.

—Vos también te ves bien. —elogió la morena, haciendo que la sonrisa de él se ampliara más.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de sus dos amigos. Sabía cómo era la situación de cada uno: estaba al tanto de que a Tomoyo le gustaba Eriol y que, si estaba con otros chicos, lo hacía solamente porque le atraían físicamente, para tratar de llamar la atención de Eriol o para reemplazar con las caricias que recibía de otros las que no recibía por parte de quién realmente deseaba y quería; al igual que también sabía que Eriol sentía mera atracción física hacia ella y que, si hasta ahora no había hecho nada, era porque sabía de los sentimientos de Tomoyo y no quería darle ilusiones sobre cosas que él no correspondía pero, aparentemente, la atracción sexual entre ambos cada vez crecía más y Eriol no podía evitar coquetear de vez en cuando con Tomoyo. Recorrió con la mirada el patio, observando como algunas personas bailaban -algunos chicas bailaban con el cuerpo tan pegado al de algún chico que Sakura sentía pudor con solo verlo-, otros chicos andaban desperdigados por el patio, hablando con unos amigos o sentados en el suelo mientras tomaban las bebidas en sus vasos, otros se besaban apasionadamente, ya sea por el deseo que se tenían o por el alcohol que anteriormente hubieran consumido, y, finalmente, la mirada de Sakura se detuvo en la figura de un chico castaño, recostado contra la pared contraria, que la veía fijamente. De los orificios de su nariz salió el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, dio una nueva calada al cigarro, sin dejar de verla, y le sonrío ladeadamente. Ella apartó la mirada de él rápidamente, sintiendo como la temperatura de sus mejillas se elevaba un poco más; volvió la vista hacia sus amigos y los encontró coqueteando aún (no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían ya que hablaban en susurros pero las expresiones en sus rostros, eso le daban a entender). Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir dentro de la casa. Allí seguiría habiendo montón de gente y estaría sola pero por lo menos, estaría un poco más calentita que afuera.

Llegó a la sala de estar y fue directo hacia un sillón para tres personas que, raramente, encontró vacío. Se sentó allí, esperando que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para que la fiesta terminara y ella se pudiera ir a su casa, a refugiarse bajo sus cómodas y calentitas frazadas. Estaba tan concentrada contando los segundos junto con el segundero del reloj de pared de la sala, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir como el sillón repentinamente se hundía. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con el mismo chico de cabello castaño que había visto en el patio sentado en la otra punta del sofá; igual que antes, él le sonrío de lado. Sakura apartó la mirada y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para salir de ahí cuando él habló:

—¿Vas a huir de mi de vuelta? —cuestionó, Sakura lo miró sin entender a lo que él explicó: —Cuando me viste en el patio, huiste de mí.

—Yo no huí de vos. —murmuró con timidez, sabiendo que mentía. Él le sonrío burlonamente y ella, sintiéndose ligeramente cohibida, apartó la mirada.

Unos minutos en silencio tuvieron lugar entre ellos. Sakura se revolvía constantemente en su asiento, incómoda ante la presencia desconocida, mientras que el otro chico fumaba calmadamente otro cigarrillo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y riéndose sutilmente ante el notable nerviosismo de ella.

—Shaoran —habló, tirando los restos de su cigarro al suelo —Shaoran Li —repitió —, ¿y vos?

Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a presentarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien lo hizo por ella…

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Tomoyo, acercándose a ella —Te estaba buscando desde hace rato, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?—protestó.

Sakura le sonrío a modo de disculpa.

—Tenía demasiado frío afuera.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, resignada, y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a ella.

—Que eso no es excusa —refutó sin embargo, Sakura ya no la escuchó. Su atención se fijó en el chico sentado junto a Tomoyo, Shaoran, y en el chico rubio inclinado junto al sillón, murmurándole cosas al oído. Alcanzó a ver como el ceño del castaño se fruncía y una mueca de enojo asomaba en su rostro, rápidamente se puso de pie y, antes de irse, se dio la vuelta hacia ella y volvió a sonreír.

—Nos vemos —se despidió, moviendo los labios y sin emitir ningún sonido, para no interrumpir la cháchara de Tomoyo que nadie escuchaba.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta. No creía que fuera a encontrarse con ese chico nuevamente. Después de todo, nunca antes lo había visto y no creía que fuera uno de los tantos amigos de Eriol ya que conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Seguramente, ese chico había sido uno de los tantos que se habían colado a la fiesta. Lo más probable fuera que no lo volviese a ver.

Así que, simplemente, se limitó a ignorar lo sucedido.

* * *

**Como dije arriba: ojalá les guste y la historia sea bienvenida :)**


End file.
